The Beatles
pisi|250px| Biitlid 1964 Üleval: Lennon, McCartney All: Harrison, Starr The Beatles oli 1960. aastal Liverpoolis tegevust alustanud inglise rokkansambel, kuhu kuulusid John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison ja Ringo Starr. Neid peetakse suurimaks ja mõjukamaks esindajaks rokiajastul. 1957. aasta märtsis moodustas Lennon koos oma koolisõpradega Liverpoolis ansambli, mis hakkas mängima skiffle it. Ansambel kandis alguses nime The Blackjacks, kuid kuna üks kohalik ansambel kandis sama nime, võeti ansambli nimeks peagi The Quarrymen. Sama aasta juulis kohtus Lennon esimest korda 15-aastase McCartneyga, kes sai ansamblis koha rütmikitarristina. 1958. aastal liitus sellega ka Harrison. Aastal 1959 jäid ansamblisse alles ainult Lennon, McCartney ja Harrison, kes esinesid vähemalt kolmel korral nime all Johnny and the Moondogs. 1960. aastal liitus ansambliga Stuart Sutcliffe, kelle soovitusel võeti ansambli nimeks hiljuti lennuõnnetuses surnud Buddy Holly taustaansambli The Cricketsi ('ritsikad') järgi nimeks The Beatles ('põrnikad'). Mõni aeg hiljem esinesid ka nime all The Silver Beetles. 1960. aasta augustis sai ansambli trummariks Pete Best. 1960. aastate alguses kogus The Beatles tuntust Liverpooli ja Hamburgi klubides mängides. 1962. aastal sõlmis ansambel plaadidlepingu Parlophone'iga. Samal aastal tuli Besti asemel trummariks Starr. Oma esimese hittsingli "Love Me Do" andis The Beatles välja 1962. aastal, aasta hiljem vallutasid edetabelid sellised laulud nagu "From Me to You", "She Loves You" ja "I Want to Hold Your Hand". Sellega olid nad saanud Suurbritannia kõige populaarsemaks ansambliks. pisi|left|The Beatles New Yorgis John F. Kennedy lennujaamas 7. veebruaril 1964 1964. aasta 7. veebruaril saabus The Beatles esimest korda USA-sse, põhjustades massihüsteeria (nn biitlimaania). Kaks päeva hiljem esinesid nad "The Ed Sullivan Show'l" ning nende otseülekannet jälgis televiisiori vahendusel üle 70 miljoni ameeriklase. THe Beatles pani aluse Briti invasioonile ehk Briti artistide domineerimisele USA popmuusika turul. Beatlesi varase loomingu mõjutajate hulka kuulusid rock'n'roll 'i muusikud Elvis Presley, Carl Perkins, Little Richard ja Chuck Berry. Hiljem said nad mõjutusi paljudelt teistelt kaasaegsetelt muusikutelt ja ansamblitelt, võisteldes teiste seas The Beach Boysiga. Beatles püsis tänu vahetute ja energeetilisete lauluga edetabelite tipus. Biitlite soengudMoptopi idee ehk kausi järgi lõigatud, vene talupoja juukselõikust meenutavad juuksed andis ansamblile saksa fotograaf Astrid Kirchherr. Pillimehed kasutasid selle kohe ära ja väidetavalt olla just selle idee rakendamine üheks Beatlesi edu võtmeks. ja riietus avaldas mõju kogu maailma moele. Samutid olid nad üheks vastukultuuri ikooniks. Plaadimüügiedu andis ansamblile võimaluse muusikaliselt eksperimenteerida. 29. augustil 1966 esines The Beatles viimast korda avaliku kontserdiga Californias San Franciscos Candlestick Parkis. See tähistas neli aastat kestnud perioodi lõppu, mille jooksul oldi antud peaaegu vahetpidamata kontserte kokku üle 1400 korral. Paljud nende albumid, muuhulgas "Rubber Soul" (1965), "Revolver" (1966), "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (1967), "The Beatles" (tuntud ka kui "White Album"; 1968) ja "Abbey Road" (1969) avaldasid sealhulgas tänu oma uuenduslikele salvestustehnikatele popmuusikale tohutut mõju. Albumit "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" peetakse psühhedeelse rokkmuusika tippteoseks ja sageli on seda loetud kõigi aegade parimaks albumiks. Viimase kontserdi andis The Beatles 30. jaanuaril 1969 Londonis Apple Corpsi peakorteri katusel, kus esitati viis laulu. > McCartney eestvedamisel lõpetati 1969. aastal album "Abbey Road". Lennon lahkus ansamblist enne albumile ilmumist. Mõni aeg hiljem lahkus ansamblist ka Starr ning viimaseks jäänud albumi "Let It Be" materjali salvestamisse kaasati trummarina Billy Preston. 10. aprillil 1970 teatas McCartney oma lahkumisest The Beatlesist, mis tähendas ansambli lõppu. Ansambli lagunemise üheks põhjuseks olid lahkhelid heliloomingu osas, kuid muuhulgas samuti ansambli mänedžeri Brian Epsteini surm 1967. aastal. "Let It Be" ilmus 1970. aasta mais. The Beatelesi viimaseks albumiks peetakse mõnikord hoopis "Abbey Road'i", kuna suurem osa "Let It Be'i" materjali oli salvestatud enne "Abbey Road'i". Pärast ansambli lagunemist alustasid ansambli liikmed soolokarjääri. Pärast ansambli lagunemist ei ühinenud The Beatles enam kunagi. Taasühinemisplaanid kustutas Lennoni mõrvamine 8. detsembril 1980. Aastal 1994 ühinesid küll McCartney, Harrison ja Starr, et osaleda "The Beatles Anthology" projektis, mille raames anti välja seniavaldamata lugude töötlused ja stuudiomaterjalid ning sealhulgas singlid "Free as a Bird" ja "Real Love". The Beatles on kõigi aegade enimmüünud ansambel, olles müünud üle 800 miljoni plaadi. Neil on enim esikohaalbumeid Briti edetabelis ja on nad müünud Suurbritannias enim singleid kui ükski teine artist. Samuti on The Beatles 178 miljoni plaadiga enimmüünud artist USA-s. Neil on samuti enim esikohasingleid USA singlite edetabelis Billboard Hot 100. 1988. aastal võeti ansambel Rock'n'rolli Kuulsuste Halli liikmeks. Ajakiri Time valis The Beatlesi 1999. aastal 20. sajandi olulisemate isikute hulka. Varia 1966. aastal kutsus Lennon väitega, et biitlid on populaarsemad kui Jeesus ("More popular than Jesus"), esile suure protestitormi, nii et ansambli plaate hakati koguni põletama. Kui ansambel ülitas 1968. aastal oma kuulsa loo "Back in the U.S.S.R.", siis sai lugu USA-s suure kriitika osaliseks. Seda süüdistati kommunismi levitamises ja ebaameerikalikkuses. The Beatlesi enimkaverdatud lood on "Yesterday" ja "Something". 2008. aastal müüdi eBays albumi "The Beatles" originaal üle 19 000 naela eest. Diskograafia * "Please Please Me" (1963) * "With the Beatles" (1963) * "A Hard Day's Night" (1964) * "Beatles for Sale" (1964) * "Help!" (1965) * "Rubber Soul" (1965) * "Revolver" (1966) * "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (1967) * "The Beatles" (White Album, 1968) * "Yellow Submarine"' (1969) * "Abbey Road" (1969) * "Let It Be" (1970) Märkused Välislingid * https://www.graphicnews.org/pages/en/31425/The_Beatles_conquer_America_-_50_years_ago * Ametlik koduleht Beatles Beatles